Told Ya!
by xXRedWingXx
Summary: Wally's friends don't believe he is dating Artemis. Just your average spitfire fanfic. Don't own the cover pic.


**So I know I should be working on Turned but I really had to write this because Wally and Artemis are so cute! I also read another fic like this and I was like OMG! I have to do this, and so here we are. The OCs are for the sake of the story and act as Wally's friends.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Young Justice! Yeah right. I wish. :(**

The school bell rang and Wally was happy to be out of school so he could talk to and see Artemis. Wally finished putting his books in his locker and pulled out his phone to text his girlfriend.

The bell had rung five minutes ago and Wally's friends Mikey and Thomas were eager to get out of the school. They watched in disbelief as Wally ignored them and pulled out his phone. He would type something, put his phone away, and then it would buzz, Wally would smile and stop walking to answer it. This went on for several minutes until Mikey stepped in.

"Who ya texting wall-man?" Mikey questioned. Wally blushed a deep red and replied,

"Um, she-, well you see, she-she's my girlfriend"Wally stuttered. Then, upon seeing his friends condition, Thomas's curiosity got the better of him and he snatched his phone away in pursuit of a picture of Wally's so called 'girlfriend'.

Mikey, seeing as Thomas had the phone in search for pictures decided to uncover the truth. "I bet it isn't even a girl West. I bet your texting your uncle about dinner, Thomas! Find any 'evidence' of the 'girlfriend' yet?"

Unfortunately, Linda Park, who has a crush on Wally since the three boys could remember, chose that exact moment to unwelcomely join in on the heated debate.

"Wally! How could you cheat on me? I thought you were better." Linda's votive was overcome with jealousy. "Linda we were never together" clarified Wally.

Thomas chose this moment to find justifiable evidence of the girlfriend. Thomas showed a picture of them at his house for Thanksgiving.

Artemis was wearing her white V-neck tee with her brown motorcycle jacket, skinny jeans with combat boots and of course her hair was in her signature pony tail.

Wally had one arm casually draped over Artemis and they were taking a selfie with Wally's family in the background. Wally's companion's mouths dropped as they took in the beauty that was Artemis.

Linda stormed away in a rage as Mikey and Thomas's mouths dropped open. Mikey was the first to react.

" dude she is a total babe. You are so not dating her!" Wally was furious that his friend would not be able to date Artemis because she was that out of his league.

Sure she was pretty, Wally looked at the picture, she wasn't pretty, god she was an angel! Wally sighed to himself. Thomas spoke up "I won't believe it until I see it! We will go to the dinner across the street and you bring Artemis, she can even come get you from school."

Wally accepted the challenge and proceeded to text Artemis about the arrangement.

**The Allen family household **

Wally dialed Arty's number. When she finally picked up, Wally could hear laughter from the other end. "They didn't believe you! Ha ha ha" she was practically laughing so hard she was crying and Wally thought he could hear a few snorts. The conversation went something like this:

**"Yeah well I wouldn't believe myself if I was dating someone as beautiful as you"**

"_I'll pick you up from school but you better treat me right"_

"**Of course Arty, they will finally see that I am not a looser"**

"_But you are a looser wall-man"_

"**Arty your forgetting something"**

"_Oh and what is that? Your dignity?"_

"**I'm your looser"**

"_And I'm your spitfire, whatever the hell that means"_

"**Goodnight Arty"**

"_Night bay watch"_

**Next day at school**

Wally,Mikey and Thomas were walking out of the school when. Wally saw Artemis and smirked. Wally's friends mouths dropped in awe as Artemis walked up to Wally and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Told ya"

**So I know I ended that kind of badly but I was slacking. I don't really care about reviews for this fic but they are always welcome. I don't know what else I should say, so bye see you next time! **


End file.
